Until The End of Time
by Goddess Isa
Summary: It's the wedding of the Millennium


TITLE: Until The End Of Time  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: It's the wedding of the Millennium g  
SPOILER: Mild general Buffy & ANGEL spoilers  
DISTRIBUTION: Crystal's site, if she wants it - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) Jordan Hill sings 'Until The End Of Time' which I used as the vows. Isn't it beautiful?  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this Jordan Hill CD for like four years - I bought it when I first heard 'Remember Me This Way' but this song is extraordinarily perfect. So here it is. Please send feedback.   
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Willow asked Buffy warily. She looked beautiful, as she always did, but today there was something different about her.   
  
A calmness almost, something Willow had never ever seen in her best friend of ten years. She sighed and rested her hands on her pregnant belly. She still couldn't believe that in just seven more weeks, she and Giles would be parents. It scared the living daylights out of her. Alexia was a kicker, too, and today she was throwing a Latin party in Willow's stomach.   
  
"I've been ready for thirteen years, Will." Buffy said happily. "There's the music. Let's go."   
  
Willow joined her best friend at the doorways to the small room where they were being married. She walked down towards Angel and the minister, giving them each small smiles before standing aside and waiting for Buffy.   
  
On Giles' arm, her big veil pulled over her face, she'd never looked more angelic to Angel. Had he been human, he would've been holding his breath in anticipation to hold her hand, kiss her lips.   
  
He could barely comprehend that in a matter of moments and short words, she would be his wife.   
  
Forever.   
  
"Good luck, my sweet girl," Giles whispered as he handed her over to Angel. He met his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Take care of her."   
  
"You know that I will."   
  
In the front pew, Anya began sniffling loudly.   
  
"Shhh," Xander hushed.   
  
"It's just so beautiful! Was our wedding this beautiful?"   
  
Xander didn't get to answer her because the music stopped and the minister welcomed them to the ceremony.   
  
"Welcome. This is a very special ceremony this evening to unite Buffy and Angel together forever as husband and wife. I'm here merely to oversee and confirm the vows as the couple has come up with their own words to promise each other."   
  
He stepped back and sat down in his chair, waiting for the violinist to begin playing her soft background music. Buffy and Angel faced each other, joining hands.   
  
"Looking at you," Buffy began. "I can't believe that it's true, I've got someone who's crazy over me."   
  
"Here and now," Angel continued. "I'm sure that I've found what true love is and what love should be."   
  
"When you hold me, I know that's where I belong and I don't want to let you go. There's nowhere in this world I'd rather be."   
  
"You and I can't deny, Heaven's between your lips and mine. I promise, I will never say goodbye. It's you and me 'till the end of time."   
  
"It's just enough, all I've ever dreamed of." Buffy said, tears wetting her eyes. "The love I pray for before I go to sleep."   
  
"Just in time, I never thought that I would find another reason to give all of me. You and I can't deny, Heaven's between your lips and mine. I promise, I will never say goodbye. It's you and me 'till the end of time."   
  
"You are the air that I breathe," Buffy promised.   
  
"I've seen all that I need to see," Angel added.   
  
"Finally, I know," they spoke together. "Love is what used to be when I don't and I won't have to spend another night alone."   
  
"You don't have to be alone," Angel said softly, promising her that with all of his heart.   
  
She wanted to kiss him so badly, feel his skin on hers, but instead, she took a deep breath and they finished the vows together.   
  
"You and I can't deny, Heaven's between your lips and mine. I promise, I will never say goodbye. It's you and me 'till the end of time."   
  
The minister stepped forward again and accepted a simple 'I Do' from the couple. He announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Corday and Angel gently lifted Buffy's veil.   
  
"I love you," he whispered before kissing her.   
  
Cordelia, Xander, Anya and Giles stood and clapped. Willow cried. Doyle shook hands with the minister.   
  
"Okay guys, we should get going to the club," Cordy said. "We don't want to be late."   
  
But the couple was still kissing.   
  
And kissing.   
  
And kissing.   
  
"Can't we just go without them?" Anya asked. "I'm hungry."   
  
Hearing her friend complain, Buffy drug herself away from Angel's lips and leaned her head against his chest, blushing. "Thank you for sharing this day with us," she said softly. "It means so much to Angel and I both that you all came."   
  
"Hey, it's not every day me best friend takes himself a wife." Doyle said cheerfully.   
  
"I'm honored you consider me that," Angel said, shaking his hand.   
  
"Can we please go?" Anya asked again.   
  
They left the small hall in a group, the way they had started, and the way that, inevitably, they would always be, until the end of time.  



End file.
